Donald
Donald is a rapper and part of the Treblemakers. Donald is a rapper, singer and beatboxer. He is a senior in Barden University and is Bumper's right hand man. Biography You would think that Donald would become the frontman of the Treble Makers when Bumper left, but Jesse becomes leader and brings along his friend, Benji, since the group needed more singers. Donald is seen through the very start of the film when the Treble Makers were competing. He is often seen in the movie with Bumper. Both Bumper and Donald trouble themselves with questions about Captain America and great white sharks as seen in both the film and the deleted scenes. He contributed a lot in the Trebles' victory during the Riff-Off by singing against Stacie, a Barden Bella. He performed the rapping parts throughout the Trebles' songs in their competitions, and unlike Bumper, he was able to fight with one of the Tonehangers after the regionals. He later on escaped with one of them when a cop saw what was happening. At the end, Donald wasn't seen with the Treblemakers due to him being a senior in the previous year. Personality He is the flirty one of the group. He is linked with Stacie, Lilly, and Kori. Donald is also a very talented singer, looking at the fact that he beatboxes, raps, sings,and dances throughout their performances. It is also revealed that Donald knows parkour in the deleted scenes. Appearance Donald has dark eye colour which could be speculated as brown and has styled black hair. Donald is always perceived as a rather peculiar but attractive guy. Donald also has a well shaved beard that is just noticeable to the eye. He is an above average height and has a slightly lean but slim figure. Donald is seen wearing glasses through the entire film. Donald also adorns a pair of shiny silver stud earings. His fashion sense is often labeled as "hipster" like as he sports cardigans, button-up polos and tight jeans. His hair is black and slighty curly. Donald is portrayed by Utkarsh Ambudkar, also known as UTK the INC. He has released two digital EPs (The Gold Tusk EP and Members Only EP). He also plays Rishi, Mindy Kaling's brother in http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Mindy_Project%7CThe Mindy Project . Relationships Bumper Allen Bumper is the leader and frontman of the TrebleMakers. Donald is his right-hand-man, and they are always seen together. They constantly debate about Captain America and great white sharks during the aca-initiation as seen in the film and the deleted scenes. However, in the near end, it is revealed that Donald thought that Bumper was a jerk. Near the end of the movie, Donald is seen in the hot tub with almost all of the other Trebles. All of them except for Bumper because he was "called" to Hollywood and quit the group. Jesse Jesse first sees Donald with the other Trebles when they were singing in the university grounds. Both Jesse and Donald perform and rap during the Trebles' performances. Donald was also willing to take in Jesse's suggestion to take Benji in. Lilly During the bus ride on the way to the finals competition, Lilly was in awe of his beatboxing as she smiled at him, and Donald seemed impressed with Lilly's beatboxing and called it adorable when Lilly said "I set fires to feel joy." In a deleted scene, Lilly says "I like to watch babies cry, on my leisure time," and he replied, "That is funny, right," In another deleted scene, Lilly tells Donald "I like it when pretty boys dress up in drag and perform for me," and Donald responds with "Slow down baby, we got all day," Their interactions on the bus imply there may be something between them. Also during the finals he seems to ook at Lillyès direction when the Bellaès are preforming. His actions imply he may have some feelings for her. Cynthia Rose Donald's first encounter with Cynthia Rose was during her audition, where he mistakenly assumed that she was a boy. Upon realization of Cynthia Rose's sex, he said "It's not a dude" twice. Kori Donald is suspected to be the one who slept with Kori and "trebleboned" her, knowing that he danced with her during the aca-initiation night. During the aca-initiation night it showed Kori and Donald dancing and grinding together. Trivia *Utkarsh Ambudkar, the actor that portrayed Donald, is already 29 years old. *Utkarsh starred in a film with Anna Kendrick (Beca) called "Rocket Science". *During the aca-initiation night, Donald could be seen at the further background walking around. However, during the next scene he is seen talking to Bumper in a different corner. *Donald is the official rapper in the Treblemakers. Gallery Classic pun.png Docie 2.png Docie.png Fight.png Doli.png I set fires to fill joy.png Jesse and Donald.gif Donald.png Bumper and donald.png Donald Stacie Riff Off.png Donald Stacie Riff-Off.png Donaldinhottub.jpg S Donald.jpg S Donald.jpg ImagesCAYHDZ0C.jpg imagesCAAFKSP1.jpg imagesCAS89U7K.jpg imagesCAXQO00Z.jpg Images (27).jpg Download (7).jpg images (73).jpg images (75).jpg imagesCAQAX8ZN.jpg images (82).jpg Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Trebles Category:Student Category:Singers Category:Villains